BRCA1, the gene responsible for familial early-onset breast and ovarian cancers, has recently been cloned. To study this gene and its mutations in women with a family history of breast cancer, we will identify 50 families with autosomal dominant transmission of breast cancer. Blood DNA and lymphocyte immortalization will be used to search for mutations and gene expression studies.